Loshod
Lore Right Thing to Do One interesting fact about the centaurs living in the Gallop Highland is that they are all stubborn southpaws. It is well known by the other communities on the Pantos Grassland that, to a centaur, using the left side of their body is something of a status symbol. They prefer to use their left hands to floss their teeth, pick their noses, and wield their weapons -- and insist they can do it as effectively as any left-handed dwarf or rhinok. It's not just their hands, either -- their left-hooves get preferential treatment. For example, when they walk, they always step forward with their left legs first. They insist on passing other centaurs, steps, stones, and even mountains on their left side. They even eat food out of the left side of their trough, then rotate it when they get halfway through, just to avoid ever eating out of the right side. They get sincere joy out of this little quirk, and never tire of the rituals. "You can't blame the Highland centaurs for their left-centrism!" a huge minotaur shouted over a noisy tavern, then downed his mug of ale. Chieftan Monto was legendary for his ability to swallow ale and spit truth. He slammed his wooden mug on table, splashing froth everywhere. "They say this trait was left behind from their creation -- when Adrian used his left hand to shape the centaurs out of raincloud from the east. The other gods usually created life with their right hand! Despite this quirk, the centaurs are one of the most righteous creatures in all of Etryna!" Chief Monto was right about the centaurs, but despite their generally pleasant disposition, they still strike fear into the hearts of most people who see them. Their giant muscular stature, horrific battle scars, and heavy armor and weaponry make it easy to forget that centaurs are usually kind and quirky individuals. Perhaps they are so confident in their physical prowess that they don't bother trying to intimidate the weaker races -- and instead, over-compensate in the other direction. But it's important to remember to always stay on a centaur's right side. Most centaur attacks happen because someone rudely passed a centaur on their left side. Strength comes at a cost. The centaurs are so powerful that their most common injuries come from their own attacks. It's common for a human to challenge a centaur, then cower in fear as the beast comes charging for them -- the centaur will then miscalculate their attack, and throw out their back by swinging at thin air. Sometimes they'll even stomp down on a puny enemy, but the enemy will roll away, and they experience a sensation similar to missing a step on the stairs. Many people wonder how a centaur's body can be covered in scars even if they're undefeated in battle -- the truth is, most of their scars are the result of their own mistakes in combat. For all their power, their greatest weakness is their own clumsiness. As for the warlord of the Gallop Highland, the scars on the body of Loshod are even more frightening than the average centaur. Loshod's body is covered in scars -- although it's hard to tell if this means he's been in more fights than the average centaur, or if he's just more clumsy. Loshod has the nickname "The Strongest Left Arm of The Gallop" because he's never lost an arm wrestling match with his left arm. No one really cares about his right arm. Once, Loshod encountered a the giant ape, who was running across the Gallop Highlands with some sense of urgency. The ape rudely attempted to pass on Loshod's left side. Loshod stopped the ape in his tracks, and battled the ape to restore his honor. The ape looked desperate, quickly blasted Loshod with an icy wind that froze his left arm and then fled. To be defeated in one blow was insulting enough, but the fact that the ape defeated Loshod using only his right hand was humiliating! Loshod's left arm was frozen for some time before it fully healed. However, this turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It turns out Loshod's right arm was even more powerful than his left arm! He would've never known this about himself had the ape not disabled him in battle. But his new-found power came at a cost -- Loshod was embarrassed to ever be caught training with his right hand in front of the other centaurs. But he took pleasure in knowing his right hand could be his secret weapon in a pinch. Loshod began training in his right arm secretly, in the outskirts of the Gallop Highland, to avoid embarrassment. Then he was approached by a shadowy figure with a grotesque metal crown melted into his face. Loshod intimidated by this stranger -- a rare sensation for him -- and he readied his weapon with both hands. "Easy, powerful centaur. I am not your enemy." The stranger wisely took a step back, "Although I don't look like a messenger, I bring you news of your ancestor, the demigod Adrian." Loshod listened carefully. Although the centaur society has no true leader, as one of the most powerful centaurs, Loshod had a pivotal role in the community. It made sense that this messenger would come to him. The stranger spoke, "Adrian is dead. He was killed in a war between the gods. The stories are true. You are a people without a god." Loshod had heard rumors of Adrian's death before, but it is an ancient legend and no one could say for sure. Loshod replied, "If so, what do you want from us?" "The Dark Lord's power continues to grow. Those followers of the other gods are being eliminated one by one. The Dark Lord welcomes all allies, especially the mighty centaurs, to resist the hostility of the Light. Consider it, and do the right thing." Loshod considered the offer. As a race with no god of their own, the centaurs could be wiped out if one of the other gods decided to eliminate them. He had no choice but to accept the stranger's offer and convince his people to ally with the Dark Lord. For the first time in their life, the centaurs living in the Highland decided to do one RIGHT thing. The last glimmer of the sun set behind the distant mountains, and darkness enveloped the Gallop Highland. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Chaos